Kōsuke Ueki
Summary Kōsuke Ueki ( 植木 耕助 Ueki Kōsuke) is the main character of The Law of Ueki and The Law of Ueki Plus series. He is in class 1-C of Hinokuni Junior High School and the leader of Team Ueki. Kosuke initially met his adopted family after he was sent down to Earth from the Celestial World by Pag, Kosuke's biological father, with the intention of enrolling his son in the Battle of the Supernatural Powers, in hopes of becoming the next celestial king. When Kosuke was in grade school, he was playing and showing off to his friends by balancing on top a building, only to loose his balance. Fortunately for Kosuke, he was saved by Mr K in the nick of time. When Kosuke and Mr K meet again, he pretended not to remember him, as he didn't want to owe Mr. K anything. When Mr. K's destroy a tree to demonstrate his power, Kosuke asked if there was a way to revive the tree. Mr K nods and gives Kosuke the power to turn trash into trees. Powers and Stats Tier: '9-B' | At least 7-A ' '''Name: '''Kousuke Ueki '''Origin: 'Law of Ueki 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''13 in Part I 15-16 in Plus '''Classification: '''Neo Celestial '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Stamina, Wood Manipulation, Has 10 unique weapons he gained by training in Tenko's awakening chamber, A cannon, A defensive tool, A giant sword, A chomping...thing, A piston like weapon, Roller blades for a boost of speed, A capture box, A whip, Flight , Willpower shot, Limited power negation, Basic Martial Arts taught by Li-Ho. 'Attack Potency: Wall Level | At least Mountain Level '(Pulverized a mountain with his weakest sacred treasure) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with FTL Reactions '(Easily dodged Taro Myojin's Laserbeams) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted a block of concrete that was roughly his own size on his back for 3 days and 3 nights with no breaks, food ,or beverage) Striking Strength: Class KJ ''' (Punched his way out of a concrete floor after being devoured by Robert Haydn's Mash) | '''Class GJ with celestial power (Changed formations of rock just by flying through them) Durability: At least Mountain Level '''(Took his own Kurogane and Pick to the back and was still able to keep fighting like normal, Got hit by multiple Kuroganes and Picks that could easily overpower his own) '''Stamina: Superhuman Range: '''Several hundred meters with the Kurogane and the Maoh '''Standard Equipment: '''His sacred weapons | A mop in Plus. '''Intelligence: '''While Ueki may not have common sense or book smarts (He lost his talent to study) He's proven to be a genius when it comes to battles. He will analyze his opponents mannerisms/weakness and come up with a 'c'reative way to use it against them. He will also use the environment to his advantage if he has to. '''Weaknesses: '''Lost his talent to study. Suffers from motion sickness. He cannot attack non power users or he will lose his talents. If he loses all of his talents he will die. The trash needs to be small enough to enclose in his hands in order to make trees. '''Notable attacks/techniques: Tree-making: 'Ueki's sponsor Kobayashi gave him the "power to turn trash into trees." While its a seemingly useless power to have, Kousuke was able to come up with inventive ways of using it to defeat his opponents even before getting his first sacred weapon. It is stated that Ueki can make any type up tree he wants. Such as when he makes a chestnut tree in his fight with Maruo Taira, or when he made a rubber tree to counterattack Li Ho. '''Level 2 Reverse: '''Kobayashi stated that Ueki's "power to turn trash into trees" is the weakest power in the God Tourmanent. However it is also fundamentily different from all the others. While all the other powers a simply "turn A into B" Ueki's power is more non linear since he can take a piece off the trees he's already made and turn it into more trees. In short it uses the concept of recycling. Ueki's level two power allows him to apply that concept to his opponents power and Revert it back to its original state. '''Sacred Weapons: '''Unlike other celestials Ueki's sacred weapons are augmented by his tree power, making them stronger than the weapons of a regular Celestial. This has earned him the title of Neo Celestial. If he wants to he can bring out all of the sacred weapons simultaneously. '''The First Star Sacred Weapon Kurogane: '''Gained through consciousness/realization of the fact that the user is a heavenly being. It is a large cannon grown out from the user's arm that fires a large ball at the opponent. For Ueki, a large cannon grows out from a tree and fires a large ball of wooden strands at the opponent. The first time it is used is in the battle between Ueki and Alessio Iuliano. '''The Second Star Sacred Weapon Fudou/Hood: '''Gained through perseverance. It is a giant gauntlet grown out of the ground to protect the user from attacks, but it can also be used offensively by striking at enemies. It is first seen when Ueki was defending himself from Tenko. '''The Third Star Sacred Weapon Ranma: ' Appears as an overly huge sword that forms around the users arm (or in Ueki's case, Roots) and serves as a means to slice, slash, or overall, damage an opponent with piercing power. '''The Fourth Star Sacred Weapon Masshu/Mash: '''It appears to be a big box that seems to have come alive. It mainly pops up out of the ground and bites or smashes into its target. It can also be used as a sort of sheild used to chomp of any projectiles launched at the user. '''The Fifth Star Sacred Weapon Ressen/Pick: '''Emerges from the hands of the user. The user then sends an immediate thrust with a column of boxes towards the foe and immediately slam them to the wall. The appearance of Pick varies within the user (Ueki's has a root beneath the first box and is made of wood). Though it mostly goes towards as a thrust, it can be launched into any direction, such as the floor to make a pole of sort to launch oneself upward or it can be detached from the arm and used as a ramp. '''The Sixth Star Sacred Weapon Raika: '''Appears as a pair of roller blades that then allows the user extreme speed to skate around the area, which may confuse the enemy and make them miss. They are, as most jingi's are however, heavy and cannot be lifted. '''The Seventh Star Sacred Weapon Galiper/Guliver: '''Creates a grid throughout the floor and traps any target that cannot escape impossibly fast enough. It triggers within half a second and creates a box like trap that instantly shuts the enemy tight within it. '''The Eigth Star Sacred Weapon Namihana: '''It is, at most, a long whip used to lash out any enemy in the field or swat away any obstacles. It can also be used like a sort of rope to provide a sort of vine (i.e. when Ueki jumped from a pick makeshift bridge he made and use the Namihana as a last minute technique to get through). '''The Ninth Star Sacred Weapon Seiku: '''Grows wings to the users back, enabling flight to midair. They can be combined with heavenly powers to increase its speed, like during Ueki and Hanon's fight. They don't seem to have any pattern or signs that show what power is infused with it. The only thing that varies within all Seiku's are the color of the wings. '''The Tenth Star Sacred Weapon Maoh/Archenemy: '''The most powerful weapon. They are powered by the thoughts, desires, and will of the user. The form appears as what the user's desire is, as somewhat of a reflection. The total power of one Maoh may be strong if the will is strong, or weak if they have abandoned all thought's of their desire. Though the power of Maoh is incredibly powerful, the user is limited to 6 shots and can no longer use anymore Maoh's after that. '''Heavenly Strength: ' '''Although Kosuke's not that good at hand to hand combat after his second fight with Li Ho he found out how he utilized his inner power to perform powerful attacks and did the same with his heavenly power at the cost of him knocked unconscious mindlessly fighting with his bones creaking. Later on he was able to use this energy to create his own fighting style that involves throwing the enemy off balance and attacking with his sacred weapons while they are on the ground, and balance his sacred weapons while in mid air. '''Circular Block:' A move taught to him by Li Ho in their second fight. This blocking move allows the user to absorb the force of any attack, and redirect it back at the attacker. The first, and only time Ueki used this move was in his fight against Baron. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: